Swivelling snaphooks generally comprise a hook member rotatably connected with a retainer that is adapted to receive a strap or some type of carrying member. In one prior art design, the retainer includes a shank with an enlarged portion and the hook member includes a receptacle with a slot formed therein. The receptacle is adapted to receive the shank and the enlarged portion. One problem with this design is that when force is applied to the hook member during use, the receptacle may split open at the slot, causing the shank to be released.
Accordingly, one object of this invention is to provide an assembled swivelling snaphook comprising a hook member and a retainer that will withstand separation when loads are applied to the snaphook during use.
Another object of this invention is to provide a swivelling snaphook comprising a hook member and a retainer that can easily and securely be assembled.